


Broken Prince, Broken Peasant

by Gay_Boi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Virgil, Alternate Universe - High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, bullied Virgil, bully Roman, homeless virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Boi/pseuds/Gay_Boi
Summary: Roman has always bullied Virgil. Little does he know that Virgil is homeless. When he saves  Virgil from getting beaten, will he find out? More importantly, will the two slowly form a friendship?





	1. A bad day

Roman sighed. It was not a good day so far and it was only eight in the morning. It was a monday and mondays mean the end of the weekend and the beginning of the school week. They meant more tests, A's that aren't high enough, disappointed parents, and being stuck in classes with idiots.

Wham!

Speak of the devil. Roman hadn't been paying attention on the way to school per usual. It seemed that when Roman was turning the corner into a small street, someone had run into him at almost full speed. Roman hadn't been affected of course, but laying in front of him on his back was none other than the emo nightmare.

Roman grabbed the boy by the collar and picked him up with his toes scraping the ground. "What do you think you are doing? First you run into me and then you just lay there?" Roman said shaking the boy.

This close, Roman can see his dirty, un-combed hair, and his eye bags barely hidden by make-up. He always looked like this and, not for the first time, Roman found himself wondering why someone would voluntarily look like that. Roman felt his expresion soften. "What is you name?" he asked.

The boy hesitated and Roman thought that he wouldn't answer. They had never actually tallked before. Unless you count Roman yelling at him.

"My... my name is Virgil." His voice sounded hoarse like it hadn't been used in a while. 'Probably just tired' Roman thought, smiling. He then realized that he was showing weakness and cleared his face of all emotion. Virgil realized what was coming next and braced himself for a punch. Instead however, Roman flung him against the wall next to him. 

Roman heard the crack of Virgil's head hitting the wall and again as he fell to the ground. He flinched at the sound. He knew all to well what that felt like. He then started waking away at a fast pace trying to get the sound of Viegil hitting the wall out of his head. After all, nothing good ever comes from being late to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets 'a few' bruises.

Virgil warily walked out of school trying to avoid Roman like the plague. He had not forgoten what had happened that morning and he was still puzzled by Roman's actions. While Roman was not Viegil's only bully, nor is he the worst, he was the most frequent. Two years. Two years he had bullied Virgil and he still didn't know his name. He was a nobody. Just someone to tease, ridicule, and use as a punching bag.

Virgil walked into an alley a few blocks from his school. He needed to think for a litle bit. You may be thinking why he couldn't think once he got home and the answer was that he couldn't because he didn't have one. The ony reason that he was still in school was that before his parents died, that had him enroled in highschool. 

They died on the first day of school in his 9th grade. He went home and foind them dead in the kitchen and all of their valuables stolen. Noone had bothered actually investigating the case. A house was robbed and the residences killed. Noone cared about a poor family that lived in a mobil home out of town. They were unimportant.

From then on, he forged his pernts signatures for everything and always said that they were busy when they never answered the phone or visited to talk about Virgil's behavior. He's been doing this for so long that making up lies and fake stories has become a second nature. He can do it without a second thought. He can usually deal with the loneliness but right now, he just needed to think.

"Hey look who it is!" A band of one of Virgil's regular and worst bullies came into view. Usually they only found him really close to the school and only once a week. "It's the vampire boy. Watcha doing back here buddy? Are ya homeless?"The bullies words struck home but he wouldn't let them know that. "Aww. Vampire boy can't talk. Let's teach him how to talk. Oh wait, thats no fun. Lets teach him how to scream!" The band of bullies started sprinting for him. Virgil jumped up and started running but they caught up to him before he made it more than a few steps.

One of them grabbed his hair and pulled him back. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain. "Look. he's already hurting. We havn't even started yet." One of the boys said. They started kicking him on the back, the stomach, his head, everywhere. After a few minutes of that, they got bored and two of them dragged him up by the armes and pined him to the wall. He was to sore and tired to fight back. One of the leaders (Virgil didn't know his name) punched him in the stomach and then in the face. Virgil gasped. He felt a crack as his nose broke.

Blood started gushing from his nose and he doubled over in pain. The boy kept raining blows on his head nad face. Suddenly, the boys holding Virgil dropped him and he fell to the concrete ground. He heard footsteps turning the corner but he didn't care. He was in too much pain to think clearly. Someone stomped on his leg, breaking it. Virgil sreamed.

"Stop!" Someone shouted, running towards them. The bullies ran away and the last thing Virgil saw before loosing conciousness was Roman's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite a bit larger than the others. I hope you all enjoy!

Roman stood over the crumpled body of the boy he had tormented for so long. He had thought that in order to be popular, you had to bully someone. It was all he was ever taught. Now, looking at the boy infront of him, he couldn't see how he had ever thought that it was true; much less a good idea. He couldn't imagine this being a regular accurance; and judging by the bruises on his arms, it was..

He simply didn't know what to do. He didn't have a car so he couldn't take him to the hospital, he didn't have a phone so 911 was otut  
of the option Taking him home would ve even worse than leaaving him here. Roman might end up as bad as Virgil. But he couldn't do nothing either. His conciousness wouldn't allow it. He thought for a minute or two. The only thing he could do is to fix what he could and then wake Virgil up so that he could help him get home.

He looked down at Virgil's leg. This was the most serious problem. He could see that the lowar leg was twisted in a strange way just a few inches from the knee. From what he knew, he would have to fix the bone and splint it. He gently placed his hands on either side of the break. It seemed to hurt Virgil who made a wimpering noise and slightly shook his head. "Sorry buddy." He said. He felt for the bone to tell where where it was and quickly snapped it back into place. Virgil screamed and his eyes snapped open before the pain forced him unconcious again.

Roman decide that was a good thing. He knew nothing about any of this stuff, but to stay positive, he decided that it was a good thing that Virgil could be woken up that easy. Roman also decided to check to look for any other major injuries. Hi carefully lifted Virgil's shirt and almost gagged at what he saw. Virgil's torso was black and blue with bruises and was covered withdeep cuts and scabs that looked days old. What he could see through all the colors and blood showed what looked like several brocken ribs. He was also very skinny. Someone simply couldn't live like this. If the pain didn't kill them, the hunger would.

Looking closer at Virgil's face, he noticed that his face looked a little off. He leaned forwardtrying to figure out what it was. He suddenly saw what it was. His nose was bend strangly and had a twisted look to it. He realized that it was brocken. The only problem was that he didn't know how to fix that. He had only seen them do it in the movies; but then again, he hadn't known how to fix the leg either. After a moments hesitation, he pushed the nose back to where it was supposed to be. This time, Virgil woke up with a scream like last time, but he stayed awake. Virgil put a hand to his nose with his eyes wide.

"Ew vixeddit?" He tryed saying in his quiet voice. Unfortunatly, due to the blood still running out of his nose and into his mouth, it sounded almost like random gibberish. However, Roman understood him pretty well due to his creativity.

"Yea I fixed it! I wasn't going to leave you here like this. I also did my dest on your leg by the way." Virgil, puzzled, looked down at his leg which was now cruly splinted. He looked back up to Roman who was sitting there with a worried expression on his face. Virgil wiped the blood off of his face to speak properly. "Why... why h-help me?" He said with a stutter.

Roman scoffed. " Why wouldn't I? I saw someone who needed help and I helped him. You could have been beaten to death!"

"But wh-what about this morning."

Roman flinched. He didn't want to remember that moment."It.. it was wrong of me. I shouldn't have ever bullied you."

Virgil was curius. No-one had ever shown showed him kindness in a long time. At least, not this much. "Then why did you?"

"Because I was taught that in order to be cool, you had to bully someone."

"Who...who taught you that?"

Roman hesitated. Should he tell him how bad his life at home was? He decided against it. Virgil probably wouldn't help and he couldn't afford for word to get out. "Just some ex-friends. I guess the idea just stuck."

Virgil shook his hea. "I...I don't understand why someone would ever think that."

Roman wanted to change the subjyst so suggested that hw could walk Virgil home.

Virgil shook his head a little too fast. " No, I'm fine. You should go. I need some time to think."

"Ok I'll just wait here. "

"No' I'd rather you not."

"But I'm in no hurry. I've got time."

"I said LEAVE!"

Roman flinched visibly. "O..Ok." He said in a small voice. He jumped up, grabbed his stuff, and speed walked away with his head down.

Now there was one thing Virgil jnew for sure.

Something was wrong with Roman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets Remy

It had been about four hours since Roman and Virgil's strange encounter. In the time since then, Virgil had managed to create a simple crutch and was now looking for food. He hadn't eaten in six days and he had to eat something. If he didn't, he would be so hungry that he wouldn't be able to get up to go to school the next day. His diet was only about half a sandwitch or whatever else he found in the trash, but most of the time, he wouldn't find anything in for a few days. He had half of a old bannana and an old mini muffin Thursday morning. It was now Wednesday evening.

As he was walking down the road, he noticed a cafe and bakery. That sounded good to him, so he started walking down the road; hobbling on his crutch, with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He must have been a sight with his crutch, bruised nose with dried blood still around it, and his messy hair and torn, dirty cloths. He was used to the stares however. He was used to the looks of disgust as they thought that he was a runaway that should get a job and doesn't appreciate what he had. They were wrong and that was all he needed to ignore them. Once he had crossed the street, he waited to make sure no one was looking and then slipped into the alley way behind the cafe. He didn't want anyone calling the authorities because there is a homeless kid. He did NOT want to go into foster care. They would try to fix him. He didn't need to be fixed! Besides, no-one would want him. He snapped himself out of his thoughts as he reached what he was looking for. Walking over to the trash dumpsters, he set his backpack and crutch down in front of the first one and slowly lifted himself so that he was sitting on the edge of the dumpster. The smell was almost overwhelming but he got over it and after a few seconds it wasn't so bad. He didn't have any money so this was the only way for him to get food He started shuffling through the trash with his hands looking for some leftovers. If he was lucky, he might have half eaten or moldy muffin. ...................................... Remy whistled as he gave the lascustomer their order. He was having a good day so far. He was able to get off work early at the cafe he worked at and get started on his homwork, the weather was perfect, and he was looking forward to a good night's sleep. He was closing and locking the door just as his boss came in from the back. By boss he meant more of co-worker. It was only Remy and him so they both had to work equally. "Hey Remy, would you be willing to take the trash out? It is practically over flowing and is starting to smell." Remy turned around. "Can I have a coffee?" His boss sighed. Remy always asked for a coffee. Coffee to Remy was like oxygen for normal humans. He practically ran on it. "Sure. But only if you can finish the job in three minutes." Remy grinned. He could to that easily. He jumped up and practically ran to get the job done. As he opened the back door, he paused. He could swear he had heard a shuffling noise coming from the bumpsters. 'Probably just a rodent' he thought. As he turned the corner however, he dropped the bag of trash in shock. Sitting on the nearest dumpster was a boy that looked almost his age. The boy had torn cloths, a bloody and bruised body, and he looked way to skinny. Before he could react however, the boy jumped up from the edge he was sitting on, grabbed what looked to ve a make-shift crutch, and ran away. "Wait!" He called, hoping the the boy would stop, but before he could even take more than a few steps in the direction the boy running the boy disapeared around the corner. He looked down and saw a old backpack. Opening it, he saw some textbooks with loose papers tucked between the pages that looked to be his notes. From the courses, he seemed to be a sophomore enroled in all honors and AP courses. 'He must really have not wanted to get caught if he left this behind'. Remy sat on the steps and thought for a few seconds. After coming to a conclusion, he jumped up an ran inside. he got his backpack out and started pulling stuff out and sorting them. he was getting new stuff that evening anyway. As an afterthought, he went into the kitchen to get something before he went back outside. When Virgil came back five minutes later,he found all his old stuff sitting next to a new backpack, five slightly used notebooks, two binders, and a piece of paper with a phone number on it. And sitting on the steps on a napkin, was a large hot coffee and a cinnamon muffin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, just Roman being an angsty prince in shining armor.

***WARNING- Homophobic slurs used in this chapter***

Roman strutted down the hall with his head held high and a smile on his face. He looked like the happiest boy in the world and that was all people saw to him. Roman wasn't popular, but he had all A's, he was on the footbal team, and all the girls in school were pining over him. He had all he could want. Why would he have any insecurities?

Roman tried to hide everything. He masked his pain and his fear behind his face. Nothing about him revealed amything except for his eyes. If you looked into his eyes hard enough, you could see everything.

You could see the hours he spent in the public library studying because he didn't want to go home. You could see the times he spent crying in the corner of his room from all the hateful words his mother screamed at him. You could see the nights he spent unconcious due to his father taking his anger from work out on his son.

You could see that the real reason that he wasn't in school for days at a time wasn't because he was skipping, but because he was laying on the living room floor unable to move because of bruised ribs, broken bones, blood lose, or something of the sort. You would see just hw bad his home life really was.

Roman walked down the hall whill feigning a fake sense of happiness. He walked eith a slight limp that, due to many years of practice, was so slight that you could hardly see it. He didn't know how bad his leg was, but he could walk on it so it couldn't be that bad.

As he walked to the library, he saw some of his friends. And by friends, he meant a band of bullies that Roman had been caught up in. They weren't exactly friendly with each other and more of did what ever the leader said no matter what and is someone refused, they became enemies. He cleared his face of all weakness before walking up to them.

"Hey guy. What's up?" They all turned around laughing about an apparent joke.

"Sup Prince. Anything interesti happen yet today?" The leader of the gange said with a smirk. Roman shook his head. He didn't know what he was planning, but it most likely included bullying some kid behind the school. Roman never took part in these 'games'. He always stood to the side and laighed whenever someone was watching him. He never enjoyed these times, but if he defended the poor kids, then he could get bullied more than them;no-one liked a traitlor. Better them than him

The leader smiled. "Well, we'll have some fun." He tirned and led Roman and the rest of the group out ot the small, unused parking lot behind school. There was already about five of them there laughing as one of them sucker punched a kid in the stomach. Roman couldn't see the kid's face due to the hair hanging in front of his eyes, but he could swear he recognized his sweatshirt. Where had he seen that hoodie before?

The leader laughed. "Look who we found asleep in an alley." He said as he walked forward and kneed the boy in the face. Roman was horrified. Some student was homeless and they decided it would be fun to beat him up? It was one thing to bully a kid who had a supportive family to go home to, but to beat up a kid that lived on the streets and had a hard enough life as it wasunexcusable. He wanted to help, but he couldn't. He didn't know the boy. It wasn't his problem.

The leader of the band stepped back. "We got some little homeless trash to show a lesson boys! What are you waiting for?" He yanked the boy's haid up by the hair and kicked him in the gut. The boy boubled over in pain, but not before Roman saw his face. 

It was Virgil.

He stood in shock for a few seconds as the bullies started punching and kicking Virgil in as many place as they could. It looked all to similar to what happened a few days ago. He helped then, he should help now. But he knew these people. They were the first peopple to talk to him like he was worth sometuing more than a pujnching bag. They were the first ones to be friendly to him even when his parents though him to be trash; even if they were right.

But he couldn't just stand here and let a kid sho already had it hard enough get beaten again. That was all the convincing he needed.

Roman stepped forward and started pushing them away from Virgil. "Stop it!He doesn't deserve this. Go bully someone else!" They stepped back and stared at him like he grew another eye. Then their stares tirned hard and he was faced with ten or fifteen glares. 

"Why should we? We're in charge. Why shouldn't we just carry on with you?" The leader stepped forward threateningly and Roman stepped back, intimidated, before quickly regaining his ground.

'Show no weakness. Show no weakness.' Roman played this in his head. He couldn't let them see his fear. He couldn't let tyem see his weakness. "You can beat me up all you want. Just let Virgil go." The other laughed.

"Well, well, well! You guys know each other. Is he a fag like you to?" Roman flinched. He hated that word. It was his parent's favorite insult. He mentaly berated himself for saying Virgil's name.

The leader pretended to think. "What do you sat boys? Should we let the small faggot go?" From the way he said it, Roman knew he wasn't going to.

He turned and shouted at Virgil."Go! Run!" Virgil jumkped up and bolted, taking his stuff with him. The leadee snarled and lept at Roman, showering him with punches. Roman gasped i surprise but didn't make another noise during the fifteen miutes of beatings. He had faced worse.


End file.
